


Buzz Kill

by Paris_Soda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, F/M, Gore, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Soda/pseuds/Paris_Soda
Summary: He was insane, a fire on a paper house.She was a confusing like a river calm until you see the waterfall.Started: 5/18/19 Finished: N/AI have this also posted on Wattpad under the username @euphexia





	Buzz Kill

 

“Thais is outrageous, you can’t leave me!” She yelled the despair in her voice lacing deep. Tears forming in her eyes.

 

 

She’s always felt despair, since the moment she was born. Every breath she took filled with despair.

 

 

But he was hope. Such a lovely hope he made her feel, but now it was gone. Scattered to the wind. Not even ashes where left behind.

 

 

The boy shook his head, "I can’t be with someone like you. I’m going into Hopes Peak Academy. THE Hopes peak academy,”

 

 

She bit her lip, “So that’s it, you’re leaving after taking my purity! You fucking monster!” Her throat ached from screaming.

 

 

He scoffed turning his head, “If you get in, it’d be from being the ultimate victim,” and with that the door closed with a click. 

 

 

The silent melody played around her as she hung her head, a despair filled smile making its way to her face as she touched her stomach. She knew her luck, she was most likely pregnant.

 

 

Standing up she let the covers fall to the ground as she picked up her scattered clothes. Opening the drawer she took out the required amount as she headed towards a near gas station.

 

 

 

 

After five-teen painful minutes of waiting she looked at the results. 

 

 

(  |  |  ) 

 

Positive.

 


End file.
